


Beacon’s Fall

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, The Darkest Hour, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: As the Grimm ravage the city, the students attempted to fight back.





	1. From bad, to worse

The nevermore looked down at the stadium filled with innocent people running for their lives.

”Everyone, please calm do-“ Port began, only for Oobelck to snatch the mic.

”Yeah, screw that, run like crazy to the nearest evacuation ship!” Oobelck ordered. “Though do try to not to trample each other, the last you want to do is go to the afterlife, say you were in a massive Grimm attack, and say you killed by Steve’s boot.”

”Who’s Steve?” Port asked.

”I don’t know, but he must be a huge dick for killing a few people!”

Down in the arena, Pyrrha looked over to what she had done in horror. Ruby cried over Penny’s still form, her eyes had glazed over, leaving the pale green orbs to stair at the weeping Ruby.

”Ruby...I...”

”It’s okay, Pyrrha.” Ruby looked at her, tears in her eyes. “I know...I know it’s not your fault.”

Unfortunately, Ruby’s despair made her the prime target for the nevermore.

”Ruby! Move!” Jaune shouted when he saw the creature looking down at her. When he realized she couldn’t hear him, and the nevermore was preparing to attack, he leap form the stands and ran towards her.

”Jaune!” Nora reached out to him, but it was too late, he was already have way to Ruby when the nevermore took aim with a feather.

Ruby looked down to Penny’s unblinking face, tearfully closing her eyes, oblivious to the danger...

She felt Jaune push her out of the way just the nevermore shot a single, sharp feather in her direction.

”No...Jaune!” Pyrrha widened her eyes when she realized what had just happened.

Ruby sat up, turning to see the nevermore’s feather had impailed Jaune.

”No.” Ruby’s eyes watered.

”Ru...by.” Jaune reached out to her before going still, hand falling lifelessly to the ground.

”Jaune!” Nora ran out to arena, tearfully falling to her knees by Jaune’s body. “No, no, no...”

The nevermore looked down to the three weeping girls. It was just about to dive down and scoop them up with its jaws when the sound of bullets filled the stadium, the creature had no time to react before Coco’s bullets tore it to pieces.

”That was for Jaune.” Coco bitterly put away her weapon.

”Students!”

The students turned to see Oobelck and Port running up to them.

”I know you’re all overwhelmed at the moment.” Port took out his weapon. “Believe me, so am I, but we’re going to need you to run!”

”But...what about you guys?” Velvet asked, concerned.

”Miss Scarlatina, I once snorted 400 pounds of crack will drinking 1,000 gallons of espresso. I’m pretty sure I am immortal,” Oobleck explained. “I forgot the point I was trying to make, but I was never allowed in that Starbucks again.”

The students looked at Oobelck in confusion.

”He means we can handle it.” Port out his arm on Oobelck’s shoulder. “Please, you all need to go.”

”But...what about...” Ruby jestered to the bodies of Penny and Jaune.

”I’ll take them.” Yatsuhashi forced the giant feather from Jaune’s body, the picked him and Penny up. “I don’t mind the blood.”

”Thank you,” Ruby said, tearfully.

That’s when the stadium was filled with screeching as gryphons filled the arena.

”Alright! Time to go students!” Oobelck took out his thermos.

Nodding, the students ran from the arena as Oobelck and Port began fighting the circling Gryphon.

When they reached the evacuation ships, they saw Ironwood shooting down the gryphons that threatened the ship. One tackled him, but he quickly turned the tables, ripping off the creature’s lower jaw with his regular had, then destroying his skull with a quick punch from his metallic arm.

”Ironwood!” Ruby shouted.

”Kids...thank the Gods you’re okay.” Ironwood turned to them, letting out a sigh of relief. “Everything is falling to pieces, this makes the Scorch incident look like child’s play.”

”We...already lost two friends.” Nora couldn’t stomach to look at Yatsuhashi.

”I’m...I'm sorry.” Ironwood couldn’t look at them, either. “Okay, you all have two choices. One, you stay and fight, or two, you leave with everyone else. We need to make sure the evacuating ships have protection. So some of you may **need** to join them.”

”I’ll stay.” Pyrrha walked forward, then looked Ironwood in the eyes. “I’ve made my choice.”

Ironwood shifted uncomfortably, knowing what Pyrrha meant.

”I’ll stay, too.” Ruby joined Pyrrha.

”Count me in!” Yang jumped in.

”I’d never leave you guys to this, alone.” Blake joined the expanding group.

”Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Weiss joined them, looking at Pyrrha when latter looked away from her, ashamed.

”For Jaune.” Nora joined the group.

”Alright, anymore volunteers?” Ironwood asked.

”Fox, Yat.” Coco turned to them. “You make sure those two get the proper burial they deserve.”

Both boys nodded.

”Hey, bun, you want to fight with me?” Coco asked.

”I would rather die than leave you behind,” Velvet said.

”I’d knew you say that, bun.” Coco looked to Ironwood. “We’ll be joining Ruby and the others.”

”Okay then, the rest of you get on an evacuation ship,” Ironwood ordered. “They’ll need all the defense they can get.”

The rest of the students nodded and made their way towards the ships.

”I’ll be taking this ship, it’s filled with Knights.” Ironwood gestured to the small ship, nearby. “I’ll be using them to take by the airship that was highjacked.” Ironwood then motioned to the ship next to it. “You all use that one to get back to Vale. Understood?”

The group nodded, taking out their weapons.

”Good.”

* * *

”This is a big mess.” Ozpin shattered an Ursa Major’s head with his cane in a rage.

Ozpin, Qrow and Daisy were providing cover along with a handful of Knights for Winter, who was helping a woman out of a collapsed building.

”Help!” A child called out from underneath a pile of rubble.

”Oh Gods...Alex!” The woman hysterically cried out. “My son is trapped!”

”We have it, ma’am.” Winter began pulling rocks out from the rubble the child was trapped under. “Please, calm down.”

* * *

Neo was enjoining shooting down the buildings of Vale with reckless abandon. She let out an annoyed huff when her scroll went off, distracting her from her fun.

”Neo,” Cinder said from the other end. “I think it’s time to let the Knights and Paladins get in on the fun!”

Neo grew a sadistic smirk. She hung up on Cinder and placed the scroll into the central control counsel for the ship. Her smirk grew even wider when she saw the familiar logo of the Black Queen Virus.

* * *

Ironwood flew towards the Atlas ship as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he didn’t see the corrupted Atlas Knights activity and prepare their weapons until her heard the clicking of their guns. Ironwood turned, eyes widening in fear when they pointed their guns at him and fired at the same time.

* * *

”Oh Gods...Ironwood!” Weiss covered her mouth when she and the others saw Ironwood’s ship explod.

Ruby looked, horrified as the ship crashed towards the ground. Then her eyes narrowed in determination, she turned and ran off the ship just as the doors were closing.

”Ruby!” Yang shouted after her. “Where are you going?”

Ruby couldn’t hear from outside the ship. She quickly made her way to the arena, and found one of the key lockers. Setting the coordinates to where the Atlas vessel was flying, she hitched Creasant Rose to the locker and held on tightly as it took off.

* * *

”Come on.” Winter held out her hand and pulled Alex when he grabbed on tightly. “Are you okay?”

”I think so...” Alex said, unsurly.

”Alex!” The woman ran up to Winter, taking her son from her arms. “Thank you.”

”Just doing-“ Winter was cutoff by the sound guns clicking. She and the mother looked on in horror as the knights turned to them, faces red, and pointed their guns at them.

Daisy turned just as she saw the knights point their guns at Winter and the two.

”No!” Daisy shouted, quickly running towards them.

Winter stood in-front of the mother and child, knowing she couldn’t do a thing before the knights fired. She closed her eyes, ready to face death. When the shots fired, she was shocked to not feel any pain, her shock turned to despair when she open her eyes to see Daisy, standing in-front of her...bullet ridden.

”D...Daisy?” Winter eyes watered.

”I’m sorry...Winter...for everything.” Daisy fell to the ground, lifeless.

”Daisy!” Winter cried out, falling to her knees, gripping Daisy’s head to her chest.

That’s when the Knights reloaded their weapons. Before they could fire, they were suddenly telekinetically ripped to pieces as Glynda came onto the scene.

”Glynda! Where the Hell have you been?!” Ozpin demanded.

”I was...with Ginger when the incident began.” Glynda awkwardly adjusted her glasses. “I may or may not have saw to it that every prostitute in the city made it to safety.”

”For the love of the Gods, I-“ Ozpin’s rant was cutoff by his scroll going off. He looked to it, and saw that it was Pyrrha. He quickly answered. “Miss Nikos...?”

”I’ve made my decision, meet me in the vault,” Pyrrha ordered.

”I...of course.”

”See you then.” Pyrrha hung up.

”Glynda, you’re with me!” Ozpin turned to Qrow. “Qrow, get them out of here.” Ozpin motioned towards Winter, the mother, and Alex. “When they’re safe, get back to fighting.”

”Yes, sir.” Qrow mode his way over to the three. “Please, following me.” Qrow then looked to see Winter, picking Daisy’s body, bridal style. “Winter...I’m sorry.”

”Save it.” Winter satires daggers at him.

Qrow sadly backed down, leading Winter and the mother through the Grimm invested city as Ozpin and Glynda made their way towards Beacon.

* * *

”I knew that piloting license wasn’t useless.” Yang patted herself on the back after successfully landing the ship in Beacon’s courtyard.

”Weiss, you need to come with me.” Pyrrha put her hands on Weiss’ shoulders. “I can show you why I’ve been so cold, why I...broke up with you.”

Weiss didn’t say anything, she just wordlessly nodded.

”This better be worth it, Nikos!” Coco turned her handbag into its gun form when she saw an army of Grimm, knights, and Paladins running towards them. “Go! We’ll cover you!”

Pyrrha and Weiss nodded, running towards Beacon as the rest of the girls got between them and the approaching Grimm.

”You ready?” Yang asked Blake, loading Ember Cilica.

”Always.” Blake took out Gambol Shroud.

Nora shattered an electric dust canister in her hands. She slammed her fist into the dirt, cracking the concrete.

”Let’s fuck them up!”


	2. From worse, to Oblivion

Inside, Neo heard the sound of something landing outside of the ship. With an another annoyed huff, she stopped firing on random buildings, grabbed her umbrella, and walked out to confront whoever was disrupting her fun.

Outside, Ruby saw the Grimm dragon fly buy, even more gryphon Grimm following behind it. When one landed into front of her, and charged her, Ruby quickly cut it to pieces.

When the creatures body fell to the ground, Ruby turned to see Neo, smiling at her.

* * *

Coco was shooting down the approaching Grimm and Atlas droids with pinpoint accuracy. Velvet stayed beside her, taking out any Grimm or Atlas droids that tried to flank her. Blake was right beside Velevt, shooting up grimm and droids with Gambol Shroud.

Nora had gone berserk, taking all her rage and grief out on the Grimm and droids. She had charged headfirst into the horde along with Yang, who had just stomped in a creepers head. Nora was knocking heads off and more, most Grimm or droid went down in less than three hits. Magnhild was quickly becoming covered in Grimm blood and oil, which mixed together in a sticky substance that gucked up Magnhild’s barrel. She didn’t care, she wasn’t going to give the Grimm and droids the mercy of shooting them, her rage wouldn’t allow it.

Unfortunately, a giant nevermore tossed a wrench in their progress. It shot a flurry of feathers in Coco’s direction.

”Shit!” Coco was forced to drop her heavy gun in order to dive out of the way of the feathers.

This allowed the Grimm and droids to get the upper-hand, surrounding the four girls.

”Well, that plan could only last so long.” Coco doged a swip from a Ursa, and broke its neck with a single punch.

”I hope Weiss and Pyrrha are doing better than us!” Yang regrouped with the rest of the girls.

The four of them stood back to back, ready to face the Grimm.

* * *

”Miss Nikos!” Ozpin shouted when when and Glynda found Pyrrha and Weiss waiting by the elevator.

”Let’s get this over with,” Pyrrha said, bitterly.

”As you wish.” Ozpin nodded to Glynda, who pressed four different numbers on the elevator.

The three entered the elevator, a confused Weiss hesitantly following behind them.

As they stood, a tense silence filled the atmosphere in the small metal box.

”What...where...are we going?” Weiss asked in confusion, breaking the silence.

”You’ll see...” Pyrrha put her arm on her shoulder.

When the doors opened, Ozpin turned to Glynda.

”Glynda, guard the elevator.” Glynda nodded, then Ozpin turned to Weiss and Pyrrha. “Come.”

”Wait is this place?!” Weiss was frustrated, scared, and unbearably confused.

”We can’t explain right now, Weiss.” Pyrrha followed Ozpin. “Once the process is over...everything will make sense. I promise.”

Weiss reluctantly followed Ozpin and Glynda down the long corridor. She let out a gasp when they reached the end, and she saw the comatosed Amber lying in one of two pods.

”Miss Nikos...please enter the pod,” Ozpin ordered, opening the empty pod with the console that connected the two.

”Pyrrha?” Weiss whispered softly.

”It’ll be okay, Weiss.” Pyrrha smiled at her, placing down her weapons, and entering the empty pod. “I promise.”

”Are you ready to begin?” Ozpin asked, remorsefully.

”Yes.”

Ozpin began to transfur Amber’s powers Pyrrha. Weiss’ eyes widened in fear and concern when Pyrrha began crying out in pain.

”Pyrrha!” Weiss ran up to her, putting her hand against the glass separating them. “Pyrrha, I’m here. It’s okay.”

Pyrrha opened her eyes, looking to Weiss and putter her hand over Weiss’. Her crying died down.

”T-thank you,” Pyrrha stuttered our through the pain.

”It’s going to take a lot more than a lousy attempt at a breakup to get me to leave you.” Weiss tearfully smiled at Pyrrha.

That’s when the elevator doors blew open, knocked Glynda onto her chest.

”Glynda?” Ozpin turned to her, concern evident in his voice.

”I’m alright, Oz-“ Glynda’s reassurance was cutoff by a blade flying from dust cloud of the elevator, going through her back and into her chest.

”Glynda?!” Ozpin shouted in anguish.

”Oz...pin?” Glynda looked down at the blade at her chest, eyes wide with pain and realization. She then fell to the ground, dead.

”Well, I honestly thought she’d be tougher.” Cinder’s walked from the dust, smug smile plastered on her face. She pulled the sword from Glynda’s body. “What an anti-climax.”

”You dirty... **bitch!** ” Ozpin gripped his can, gritting his teeth in rage.

”Oh...Ozpin, are you going to cry?” Cinder taunted.

Ozpin launched himself, charging at Cinder, cane raised to strike her...then he stopped just inches from her face.

”What?” Ozpin felt the seer Grimm wrap its tentacles around him. “No!” He tried to fight it, but he creature subdued him in seconds. “You coward!” He spat as Cinder smugly walked past him. “Can’t even fight me yourself?!”

”Step aside,” Cinder ordered Weiss, ignoring Ozpin.

Weiss looked to Pyrrha, then stepped away, pulling out Myrtenaster.

”No.”

”I don’t have time for this!” Cinder let out an annoyed huff, causally connecting her blades and forming a flame arrow at Amber.

Weiss quickly launched herself off of a glyph, but it was too late. She tackled Cinder just seconds after she shot the arrow into Amber’s chest.

”Daisy?!” Amber’s eyes shot open when the arrow pierced the glass, and her chest. She let out a few desperate gasps for air before lying still. Pyrrha sharply in-hailed breath when the pain suddenly stopped.

”No!” Ozpin cried out.

The pod was blown open by a powerful orb of light leaving Amber’s body, flying right towards Weiss and Cinder.

”Wait...” Weiss jumped off of Cinder, getting between her and the orb. Unfortunately, it only phased through her, and flew into Cinder.

Cinder let out a few sadistic chuckles as she rose above the ground, flames surrounding her as she claimed the Fall Maiden’s abilities as her own.

She looked down to Weiss, who looked up to her in fear.

”You’re not even worth killing,” Cinder sneered, blasting Weiss with a fireball.

”Weiss!” Pyrrha cried out, blasting open the pod and grabbing her weapons with her semblance.

”Do you really want to fight me, child?” Cinder asked, condescendingly. “Run off...tell Remnant of its impending destruction. Unless, of course, you wish me to kill her.” Cinder gestured to Weiss. “Your choice.”

Pyrrha looked to Weiss, then over to Ozpin. He was still trying to fight off the seer, but the more struggled, another tentacle spawned and wrapped itself around him.

”Miss Nikos,” Ozpin said. “It’s Alright, leave me.”

”Ozpin,” Pyrrha whispered out, guilt-ridden.

”Go on, Fall Maiden,” Cinder mocked her. “Run away!”

Pyrrha helped Weiss to her feet, and the two reluctantly left Ozpin at the mercy of Cinder.

”Why?!” Ozpin’s calm facade dropped in the face of death. “What could Salem possibly be offering you to warrant this much death and destruction to your name!”

Cinder suddenly frowned, the smug grin falling off her face.

”Oh, Ozpin.” Cinder walked over to him, lifting his chin so she could look him in the eyes. “I wanted to save this surprise just for you.”

”What...are you...talking...?” Ozpin’s question trailer off when Cinder’s skin slowly turned snow white in color. “No.”

”Yes!” Black vines appeared in Salem’s body as she revealed her true form to Ozpin. When the she had returned to her true from, her smile returned. “Surprise!”

”No...no!” Ozpin tried to fight the seer, but its grip only tightened.

”Don’t worry, Ozpin.” Salem closed in on him. “I’ll make good use of these abilities.”

* * *

Ruby took a swip at Neo with Crescent Rose, but the small woman only dodged.

The battle had been going on for longer than Ruby had intended. She was getting tired, but Neo was didn’t even seem tuckered out, her crazed smirk showed she was having the time of her life.

Ruby charged Neo, firing Crescent Rose to increase sped, but it didn’t help. Neo, smirk never leaving her face, dodged the scythe’s blade, causing Ruby to embed it in the airship’s edge. Neo then, kicked Crescent Rose while Ruby was holding onto it, causing her to spin over the edge, only holding onto Crescent Rose to keep her from falling.

Neo then gleefully pointed the tip of her umbrella at Ruby’s face, letting out a small chuckle when Ruby let out a yelp when the hidden blade revealed itself.

Neo took the time to play with Ruby first, letting her know she was about to stab her. Maybe even let her have the choice of either falling to death of getting stabbed in the face.

Unfortunately for Neo, this gave Ruby ample time to notice the button on her umbrella. Acting fast, she pressed the button, opening Neo’s umbrella on the extremely windy airship.

Neo only had enough time to widen her eyes in horror and let out a tiny gasp. For the first time, he smile left her lips as she was pulled off the ship by her umbrella...and straight into the mouth of a gryphon that was flying buy.

Ruby forced herself back ontop the ship, letting out a sigh of relief. This was cut short, however, as Neo had left the ship on autopilot, leading it to crashing headfirst into one of the giant gryphons.

Ruby acting fast, quickly took Crescent Rose and jumped off the crashing ship. Using the guns recoil to land safely to the ground.

* * *

Ironwood crawled from the wreckage of his transport ship.

”Damn! How am I going to get...to...?” His rage turned to confusion when he saw the last remaining Atlas airship slowly fall to the ground, blowing up on impact.

”Jimmy?”

Ironwood turned to see Qrow, who looked down at Ironwood’s exposed chest from his shirt being destroyed in crash.

”You know, you should dress like that more often.”

“Just take me to my damn ship, Qrow!”


	3. From Oblivion, to pain

Weiss and Pyrrha ran out to Beacon’s courtyard. When they got a grip of there surroundings, they saw it was littered with Grimm and droid bodies, even a giant nevermore lay dead.

”Oh, Gosh!” Weiss was so overwhelmed by everything that happened, she had forgotten about her friends.

Thankfully, her fears were lessened when she got a call from Yang.

”Yang? Are you all okay?” Weiss asked the second she picked up.

”Was just about to ask you the same thing,” Yang said on the other end. “We’re fine, Coco and Blake got messed up in the fight, so we had to pull out. Sorry. You guys good?”

”No need to apologize,” Weiss said. “We’re okay.”

”Alright, see you when you get back.” Yang hung up.

That’s when Pyrrha and Weiss heard what sounded like a rocket taking off. They turned and saw Salem flying up the CCT tower with her new Fall Maiden abilities.

”What was that?!” Weiss asked, shocked. “It looked like a human Grimm!”

”Cinder...she must be that thing!” Pyrrha realizes with horror.

”What do we do?!” Weiss turned to her.

” **We** aren’t doing anything, **I** am.” Pyrrha looked to tower, eyes narrowing in determination.

”What are you..?” Weiss cut herself off when she realized what Pyrrha meant. “Pyrrha, no! You’re not doing this alone, I won’t let you!”

”I know,” Pyrrha turned to Weiss giving her a kiss.

Weiss instinctively melted into her, weaken herself enough for Pyrrha to push her into one of the rocket locker.

”What? Pyrrha...no...don’t!” Weiss slammed against the locker’s door.

”I’m sorry, Weiss.” Pyrrha presses the locker to launch herself away...but the counsel was busted. “Damn!” Pyrrha slammed it with her fist. “Weiss...please, don’t try and break out.” Pyrrha begged before running into the CCT tower.

”Pyrrha Nikos! Don’t you dare leave me in here!” Weiss slammed on the door, tears streaming down her face. “Please!”

* * *

”Yang!” Ruby ran up to Yang and others at the evacuation dock.

”Ruby!” Yang turned from Blake to run into Ruby’s arms. “Where the heck did you go?!”

”Had to shut down the robots,” Ruby nodded.

”Saved our skins.” Coco walked up to, still wearing her shattered sunglasses. “My Velvet was just about to be shot down when the robots got control of themselves, again. Thank you.”

Coco motioned to Velvet, who was on a stretcher. When Velvet noticed them, she waved.

”Don’t mention it,” Ruby said. “At least...at least I could save you.”

Coco and Yang immediately shrunk back.

”Oh...Gods...Penny...Jaune.” Yang ran her hands through her hair. “Everything has been happening to fast...I forgot...”

“We’ve all been lost someone.”

The three turned, letting out a gasp when they saw Winter holding the body of Daisy.

”Winter...” Ruby began.

”You know, it’s funny.” Tears ran down Winter’s face. “As angry as I was...my love for her hadn’t lessened in the slightest. So...” she let out choked sob. “...so this still hurts.”

Winter weakly walked Daisy’s body over to the medics. The second it was out of her hands, she fell to the ground, crying quietly to herself.

”Students!”

The three let out a sigh of relief when they saw Port and Oobelck. Relief turned to horror when they saw Oobelck covered from head to foot in human blood.

”Oh sweet Gods. Oobelck, are you okay?!” Yang asked, fearfully.

”What? Oh yeah, I’m fine!” Oobelck exclaimed. “I’m just glad to see you all are okay!”

”Then...why are you-“ Yang began.

”I don’t know.” Port gripped his face in frustration. “We killed all the gryphons in the arena, I turn from him and in a second he’s covered in human blood!”

”It’s like the popcorn,” Oobelck explained, “it’s best not to think about it.”

”Wait...” Ruby looked around. “...where’s Weiss?”

”She and Pyrrha are okay, they went into the CCT to do something,” Yang assured. “I called them just before you got back, they’re okay.”

That’s when Yang got a call on her scroll.

”It’s Weiss?” Yang picked up.

”Yang! I’m stuck in a locker!” Weiss cried out. “Pyrrha left me in here! She’s going to fight that thing!”

”Whoa...what?”

”Weiss, where are you?!” Ruby snatched the scroll from Yang.

”The CCT tower,” Weiss answered, tearfully. “Please, Ruby, I can’t lose her!”

”Weiss, calm down,” Ruby ordered. “Just get out using your summon and try to beat Pyrrha to the top. Understood?”

”I completely forgot about my summoning,” Weiss said after an uncomfortable amount of silence.

”That’s what happens when you panic!” Oobelck criticized.

Just then loud roar filled the air as the Grimm dragon stopped circling the city and began flying towards the CCT tower.

”Well,” Oobelck stood up straight, “if you excuse me, I just shit my pants.” He turned on his heel began making his way towards one of ships.

“You guys go on, ahead,” Ruby said.

”Are ya sure, kid?” Coco asked.

”You guys have done enough,” Ruby said to her.

”My sis has got this!” Yang patted her back. “She wouldn’t let Weiss or Pyrrha down!”

Ruby smiled at her sister’s faith.

* * *

Weiss’ knight tore the locker’s doors off its hinges with ease. Weiss ran out, just in time to see Pyrrha lifting herself up using the elevator with her semblance.

”Pyrrha!” Weiss cried out.

However, she couldn’t hear her. Weiss could only watch as Pyrrha shot up to the top floor, towards certain death.

”I’m not losing you!” Weiss ran towards the building, when she entered, she saw the stair case, that circled the building all the way to the top floor. “I’m not losing you.” Weiss whispered to herself, running up the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

”It’s okay, my child.” Salem patted the Grimm dragon’s head. “This will be your new home, now.”

That’s when she heard the elevator ding, she turned just in time to see a sword fly past her face...cutting her cheek, then it embedded itself into a wall.

”Argh!” Salem ran her hand along her cut cheek, almost breaking from rage when she saw black blood on her hand.

Turing back to the elevator, Salem caught  a shield that was tossed at her with one hand, only for two boots to make contact with her face. Pyrrha kicked off of Salem’s face, bringing her sword and shield to her before her feet even touched the ground.

”Cute.” Salem looked at Pyrrha, maiden eye lighting up. “I was serious about letting you live, but getting revenge for cutting my face seems pretty damn good too.”

Salem charged Pyrrha, trying to grab her, but Pyrrha just struck Salem with her shield. She then cut one of the Grimm woman’s arm off.

Salem let out deafening shriek of pain.

”Sloppy,” Pyrrha mocked her. “You have no training, do you? You’re just brawn and no brains.”

”Shut your mouth!” Salem glared daggers at Pyrrha as her arm regenerated.

”Ah!” Pyrrha notes watching the Salem heal. “That’s what you’re so cocky. Tell me, what happens when you meet someone who stops that from happening?”

”They’re incredibly rare.” Salem hissed at Pyrrha.

”Well, luck can only last for so long.” Pyrrha entered a battle stance.

”I’ve been alive for thousands of years!” Salem grew in size in attempt to intimidate Pyrrha.

”Just enough for luck to run out,” Pyrrha snarked.

”Screw you!” Salem shouted in rage. “Do you not understand?! You can’t hurt me! So, no matter what, you’re going to die!”

Pyrrha said nothing.

”Unless...that’s what you came up here to do...” Salem smirked in realization.

”Shut up.” Pyrrha gritted her teeth.

”You did!” Salem laughed. “What was it? Ruining your career by having break another students arm?’ How about the girl I had you murder?”

”Shut up!”

”Or maybe, after all that pressing Ozpin did, all the stress and thought of the responsibilities being the Fall Maiden would bring, I snatched it from your hands and it was all for **nothing**.” Salem smirked when tears began to fall from Pyrrha’s eyes. “Look at little Nikos, about to fall down and cry. If you hadn’t challenged me, I would’ve let you live out of pity alone!”

Pyrrha lunged at Salem, who relied on this. She reared back, and punched Pyrrha with such force, she shattered the entire room from the force and impact. This immediately destroyed Pyrrha’s aura, as well. Pyrrha fell towards the center of the room, stunned from such a powerful hit.

”You know, even if your aura was at full power, I could’ve killed you with one punch if I really wanted too.” Salem turned back into Cinder, summoning an her bow and arrow. “I’d prefer to watch you burn.”

Pyrrha let out a sigh.

”Just get it over with.” Pyrrha got to her knees, looking Salem dead in the eye. No fear at all.

”I prefer fear, but I’ll kill pain in the asses whether they beg or not.” Salem pointed the bow and arrow at Pyrrha, savior her victory.

”Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha heard a voice call out to her. Then she felt it, someone push her out of the way. She hit the ground, hard. When she looked up to see Salem, a smile on her face.

”Well, that was certainly unexpected.”

Pyrrha’s entire world shattered, when she saw Weiss with arrow in her chest.

”No...” Pyrrha crawled over to her. “Weiss...no!”

”I’m...sorry,” Weiss gasped out, placing her hand on Pyrrha’s cheek. “I...didn’t know...what else...to...”

”Weiss?” Pyrrha sobbed out as Weiss went still her in arms. Staring at her with those blue eyes that slowly glazed over. That’s when their was a bright orange flash...and Weiss disappeared in her arms.

Pyrrha was silent, everything had been taken from her. When she looked over to Salem, who had already set another arrow, which was pointed straight at her heart, she was ready for death.

* * *

”Weiss?” Ruby ran up to the CCT tower. When she noticed the locker’s door had been ripped off, she looked to the tower. When she ran inside, her jaw dropped at the amount of stairs. “Yeah...no.”

Ruby zipped up the stairs, looking into the he destroyed remains of Ozpin’s office...just in time to see the arrow fly into Pyrrha’s heart.

Ruby’s eyes widened as Pyrrha gasped for air. Salem smugly walking over to her,  gripping her tiara as she went still. When Pyrrha disappeared into a cloud of dust...Salem dropped the tiara to the dirt.

”Well...that was-“

”No...”

Salme turned to Ruby, her smug smile disappearing into one of shock and horror when she saw Ruby’s silver eyes light up.

”Wait...no!” Salem backed up in fear.

” **Pyrrha!** ” Ruby cried out in anguish, sending a blast straight towards Salem and the Grimm dragon.

”Silver eyes!” Salem screamed in fear as the light enveloped both her and the dragon.

* * *

Ruby only saw for the longest time. She heard voices and crying, then she heard the beep of a heart monitor, until she heard the sounds of birds chirping. When her eyes finally opened, she saw the familiar ceiling of her home. When she looked to her left, she saw the familiar tree outside her window. When she looked to her right, she saw a familiar white cape, drifting in the wind coming from the open window.

”Mom?” Ruby asked.

”Ruby!” Summer looked up with shock. “Oh, thank the Gods! I thought I’d lost you!”

”What...what happened?” Ruby asked, confused.

”I don’t know...I saw you fighting,” Summer explained. “I was cheering you on, then...your girlfriend was stabbed, that dreadful woman started talking. I saw...Atlas drones killing people by the thousands. It was horrific.” Summer held Ruby close to your chest. “But...it’s okay now. You’re okay.”

”How long has it been?” Ruby asked.

”Oh, Gods...that was months ago.”

”Months?!”

”You’ve been out for five months.” Summer wipped away tears at the memories. “Yang and I were worried we were going to lose you.”

”Yang?!” Ruby exclaimed. “Is she okay?!”

”She’s okay...physically,” Summer answered. “Your friend, Blake, is with her now.”

”Take me to her!”

* * *

”Yang...sweetie?” Summer opened the door to Yang’s room. “Are you awake?”

”I’m up.” Yang sat up in bed, gently. She didn’t want to wake Blake, who had been sleeping next to her. “What’s up?”

”Look who’s awake!” Summer opened the door completely, reveling Ruby.

” **Ruby!** ” Yang completely forgot about Blake when she dashed out of bed, tackling Ruby into a tight hug.

”Wha...?” Blake stirred, sitting up. “What hap- **Oh Gods Ruby!** ” Blake quickly joined them in a group hug.

”I’m so happy your okay!” Yang didn’t let go, even after Blake did. “I thought we lost you...like dad.”

Ruby tensed at the mention of their father, Taiyang.

”I’m not going anywhere.” Ruby gently pushed away to look Yang in the eyes.

That’s when the memories came flooding back.

”Oh...no...” Ruby stepped back from the three. “Pyrrha.”

Yang’s smile immediately left her face.

”She’s gone.” Summer placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

”Weiss is going to be destroyed.” Ruby looked at her feet.

She looked up when she heard a small gasp. Ruby saw Blake, cover her mouth, tears in her eyes before she crash into Yang, breaking down in her arms. Yang didn’t say much herself, just staring at Ruby with wide eyes that were filling up with tears themselves.

”What?” Ruby asked until realization set in. “No...”

”Qrow round Myrtenaster near Pyrrha’s tiara.” Summer held Ruby’s shoulders as she began to shake. “I’m so, so sorry Ruby!”

” **Weiss!** ” Ruby cried out.

Summer held her as Ruby slipped to the ground. Holding her close as Blake and Yang could only watch, crying themselves.


End file.
